Sewing machines of the group stitch type adapted for use in the attachment of articles have clamping means for holding the workpiece that is horizontally vibrated in one or more directions and are normally equipped with either a manual or automatic thread cutter. Upon the completion of the group stitching operation the clamping means is released and/or raised away from the work and simultaneously the thread cutting mechanism is actuated. The thread cutter severs the thread as close to the work as possible and leaves as much thread hanging from the needle for performance of a similar group-stitching operation upon a next button or other article to be attached to a workpiece. Prior to the cutting cycle the thread normally extends down from the last stitch though the needle hole in the needle plate and around the butterfly hook and then up through the needle hole, the workpiece and the needle eye to the thread supply. At the point of severing the two thread legs are very close together and often both legs are cut, resulting in an insufficient amount of thread hanging from the needle for performance on the next button or article to be sewn on the work piece. The needle will at times become unthreaded.